Fairy Tail The Next Generation
by RichelleZWritesFanfics
Summary: A simple Journey to find a medicine goes wrong. Luna and Co. get themselves into a mess far to big for them to get out of. Contains ocs. NaLu Gruvia Jerza Gale Rowen laxus x oc
1. Chapter 1 The Next Gen

**Fairy Tail Next Gen.**

_**Luna**_

_Parents: Natsu D. Lucy H._

_Magic: Spirit keys_

_Age: 16_

_Guild mark color and location: Pink, right upper thigh_

I watched in the mirror as my lovely pink hair fell over my shoulders and ample bust were the locket I got from my dad on my sixteenth birthday hung. I looked ridiculously like my mother, Lucy, except I had pink hair like my dad, Natsu. I know it's weird but I'm actually really exited to go on a mission with Ren, Juliet, Fay, Ichigo, and Haru tomorrow morning. I slipped on my favorite Heart Kruz pajamas. They were midnight blue with a white trim and a pattern of little stars with what looks like Plue riding them. I currently only have silver keys and all of them were rewards from missions or from my mom on my birthday.

A sharp rap on the door "Oi, Luna mom says she wants to see you." That was weird usually if she wants to see me she'd come up here herself.

"Igneel, whats wrong?" I opened up the door a saw his face, distraught and worried. This isn't how he is usually is. He's usually running around spewing fire in Haru's face or something stupid like that.

No answer.

I wasn't planning on wasting anymore time at my door. I ran like hell out the hall and practically flew to my parents room. When the door opened the door I saw the strongest man I know next to the bed were my mother lay. He was so depressed I could feel it hang heavy over my head.

"Dad?" I timidly stepped closer to him. He just looked at me, got up from the chair, and sighed. He gestured to chair to for me to sit. He wasn't using words, Nobody was their selves today

My mothers voice was so thin I swear it could have broke in half. "Luna, I have something I want to give you." she reached onto the end table and lifted up her golden keys. "I think it's time you had these."

To be honest I was shocked "B-but your still using them, right?" she can't possibly give these to me, not yet. But the look in her eyes was undeniable. She was dying, she had been sick for the last week. But I thought it was just really bad allergies. There's no way a member of the Dragneel family could die from sickness, or could they. Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel is dying.

"I'm not strong enough to use them anymore and I haven't been able to use them in years. It's your turn now, Luna." I held the golden keys in my hand. The power that surged from them was almost overwhelming. "Ya' think you can make me proud?"

That was it, the tears began to pour over my eyelids and onto the fabric of my pajama pants. "Y-y-you kidding." I wiped a tear from my face. " I-I-I'm your kid for a reason." she moved her hand to my cheek.

"Good, now no more crying. It's unbecoming." her hand held mine now "Hey, I'll be okay. I'm not dying, just getting old." I wanted to scream.

"How could you say that, mom! There's a difference between 'getting old' and dying and I'm smart enough to know the difference!" no way. I actually yelled at her. My dad, who had been standing in the corner, jumped a little.

Her bright smile softened a little. "I've got about a month left. I just don't want you worrying about me."

I paused for a while. "You know I can't do that." my whole body began to shake violently. She sat up and I leaned my head against her shoulder. "I will do something about it. You already know that."

She simply hummed in agreement. I stayed there crying my eyes out until I fell asleep on the chair next to her.

_**Haru**_

_Parents: Gray F. Juvia L._

_Magic: Water magic, Ice-Make_

_Age: 17_

_Guild mark color and location: Black, left shoulder_

The sky had not been its natural hue of azure as it should have been. It's the middle of summer, so either master Laxus is angry at some one for destroying a village or dad is out on a job again without mom. But that doesn't seem to be the case. Something bad is coming or it already has.

"Haru get up honey. It's almost ten." Moms sweet voice called from the kitchen.

I jumped out of bed and pulled my black pants on and a white button up shirt. I practically fell down the stairs into the kitchen were she had chocolate pancakes and milk laid out for me. I may be technically an adult but I'm a sucker for her cooking. "Hey mom is dad here?"

"Yes, he just got back from killing the Vulcan that was in the forest near Freesia Village. But he's tired so don't bother him today." I nodded for an answer. I was still gorging down my breakfast. "Weren't you supposed to go on a mission with your friends?" she asked casually.

I nearly choked on my fork which was still in my mouth from my last bite. I swallowed the pancakes and downed my milk "Crap!" I swung my self around the table and gave her a quick hug. "Bye mom."

Right before I got to the front door she giggled softly "Your forgetting something,"

I was sure I had everything. "What is it?"

"Your clothes." she said calmly as she picked up the dishes from the table.

"Dammit" I ran back to the kitchen and found my pile of clothes next to the chair. I quickly slipped them back on and hugged my mom again "Bye mom! again"

She laughed "Bye honey."

The clouds didn't let up as I ran to the guild. Damn, whats with the weather.

_**Luna**_

I woke up in my bed the next morning. _Was all of that just a dream?_ I looked over to my bedside table to were my keys are but I couldn't see them well because there wasn't as much sunlight as I expected. I counted them: Lyra, Plue, Crux, Horologuim, Pyxis, Caelum, Capricorn. _Wait!? Capricorn? No it can't be. So all of that really happened._ I felt the dams behind my eyes begin to break. _No. No more crying it won't help anyone. _I stood up and slipped my white Heart Kruz crop top over my red tank top and put my black miniskirt on along with my belt that I kept my keys on and I wore black thigh high boots. I pulled some of my hair to the side kinda like how dad said mom used to tie her hair. When I was done I went through the window so that Igneel wouldn't rat me out.

The dark gray clouds in the sky churned almost violently. But I was glad the sky wasn't blue it only would have pissed me off even more. My destination was the guild I could ask Juliet or Wendy if they could heal mom. And if not them I'll ask Levy if there's a book that will tell me about the cures for her state. Porlyusica was long dead so that was out of the question. _I promise mother I will save you._

_**Juliet**_

_Parents: Romeo C. Wendy M._

_Magic: Dragon slayer magic- air, Fire magic- rainbow fire _

_Age: 12_

_Guild mark color and location: White, Right shoulder_

I lay sprawled on the guilds table with my head dangling off the edge. "I'm bored, guys. Haru and Luna aren't here yet and I thought we were late. I wonder if its my fault?"

"Trust me it's not your fault." Ichigo answered from my left near my hand. My friends were all seated around me.

"Tch. It's not like them to be late." Ren said from my right. His face stuck in a book as usual.

"Maybe Haru grew a pair of balls and went to go confess to Luna!" Fay squealed out of excitement from next to Ren.

"Yeah that's not it." everyone at the table said together.

"You spend to much time at your aunt Mira-Jane's house." I mentioned to her as I sat up and placed myself next to Ichigo. The clouds outside stirred violently and the palm trees leaned dangerously close to the ground. "Dang what is with this weather."

"I don't know is your mom mad?" Ren asked me jokingly. His failed attempt at a 'your mom' joke.

So I countered him casually. "Maybe." She wasn't a violent person so this can't be her. Something bigger is coming. I sat there spacing out at the sky.

"Juliet. Ey Julie." Ichigo looked at me concerned. This broke me out of my little trance from looking at the sky. "Fay's asking if you wanna cancel the mission."

I looked at them blankly. The question was strange to me. "Why would we do that?" my head shifted to the side in curiosity. Fay simply fanned herself with the

Ren looked up from one one Lucy's novel's which he had been reading. "Because were missing some of our team."

Just then the door flew open and an angry pink haired girl ran through the hall straight to me. "Juliet I need your help. My mom's dying." she panted wildly. Her usually neat-ish hair was wind blown and her light skin was as white as paper.

"Natsu said she was just sick." I said. Natsu had entered the guild alone one day an announced that Lucy was sick. I couldn't help her neither my mom or I have a spell that can prevent death. "Luna, I can't help you even if I tried."

Her eyes grew darker. "I understand." she ran off towards the guilds library. I had hurt her unintentionally, the tears that had been hiding behind her eyes spilled a little. _Is that why the sky is so angry. _

**A/N: Lucy is not dead. I got this idea when I was thinking of what a Nalu baby would be like. Tell me what you think is there anything that should be fixed or made more clear. Thank you for reading3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Mission**

_**Luna**_

The familiar feeling of the guilds library was comforting. The oak bookcases and the memories of being chased by Haru and Igneel, often being forgotten due to their bickering. I remember the time I first met Master Makarov when he helped me to reach a book on a shelf to high for me to reach. Those were the good old days and Master Makarov passed away four years ago.

The librarian was Levy McGarden Redfox. She is a sweet middle aged woman with blue hair like Juvia and Haru's. She always wore Gale-Force Reading glasses and a bandana that kept her wavy hair out of her face. I had always been her favorite among my friends. Or so she told me.

"Good morning Luna. Weren't you supposed to go on a mission with Ren and the others?" she asked as she sorted the book donations.

I actually happened to forget myself. "Um yeah. It got canceled."

She simply looked up at me and continued her work.

"I came to ask a question, actually."

"Oh." she scribbled something down on a clip board she had nearby. "What is it?"

"Is their a book in here that could tell me how to prevent death and restore health?" I said in a breeze to get it all off my chest. I didn't know how she would react to my question.

She stopped everything she was doing, even the books that were flying to their designated spots stopped. "Is this for your mother?" she asked quietly as if not to disturb the air. I nodded 'yes' in response. "Come. Follow me." we walked towards the back of the library.

"I don't have a book that will tell you how to but I have an atlas that has the location of a medicine that will do what you asked." She reached to a medium sized book that could easily be carried around in my messenger bag. "This atlas should tell you about the area this medicine is in." she moved the book closer to me as if she wanted me to take it, but swiftly took it back. "But Luna, you must promise me you will not to go alone. This medicine that you are looking for is rare. Other dangerous people will be looking for it. Take your friends I'm sure they'll help you."

The help Levy was giving me was almost to much to ask for. I wrapped my arms around her small body. "Oh thank you so much Levy!" I bowed respectfully and we said our goodbyes.

I dashed back to the table where Haru had finally joined the party of my guild mates brawls broke out, tables, chairs, and glass bottles were sent flying. Just an average day at Fairy Tail.

Just as a ball of sho-pao was thrown my way, a loud whistle was heard clear above the crashing, shouting, and constant banging. It was Luke, the guild masters son. He had spiky blonde hair like his father and deep blue eyes like his mother, who wasn't a mage. He was wearing red button up polo and dark black pants that had a chain on the right side of his hip.

"Why can't you all just shut up! I can hear you from the other side of Magnolia!" He bellowed causing everyone in the guild to shut up. Only Luke, Master Laxus, and Titania could make the guild become so quite. I kind of admired that about him but was way to scared to to tell him that. He was the second mage out of my generation to become S-class, right after Asuka Connell. He walked past the crowd of frozen people in the direction of the bar were Lilian Justine stood waiting for him to order a drink.

Haru and the gang met me at the request board soon after. They were pissed off at me for being so late causing them to cancel the request. After apologizing I told them of my scheme to retrieve the medicine for mom. They were depressed at the news of moms deadly state but they soon became very excited as I told them about the medicine.

"Meet outside the guild before the sun gets up so we can head to the trains early.."I told them. We exchanged goodbyes and hugs. I left the guild with a sense of hope and relief.

…

The chill of the night swept over me as I ducked into alleyways and hid under bridges. My parents were asleep and my brother, well not so much.

* * *

'Your running away?' he asked, wide awake and leaning against my doorway. I didn't hear him enter my room.

After I finished shoving clothes and a tooth brush into my backpack, I turned to face him. 'I'm not running away I'm leaving without permission.' I stated brusquely.

He stared at me with a serious look. Then relaxed and stood straight. 'I trust you.' I stood there wondering if his words were his own. He never said anything like that to me.

'What?' I asked, still wondering if I had heard him right.

He cleared his throat. 'I trust you. I trust that you'll be able to do whatever it is your doing and be back before it's to late.'

I processed what he had just said. 'Your not gonna ask to come along?' I asked him, wondering why he wasn't jumping at the opportunity for adventure.

'Nah. Someone's gotta keep an eye on mom and dad.' he said with a wave of his hand. He walked up and placed his arms around me and said. 'But promise you'll be careful. I wouldn't be able to bear the pain of loosing my mom and my sister in the same time area.'

I punched his arm playfully. 'Your a but. I promise.'

'I know.' he released me from his brotherly hug. 'Now get outta here. I don't wanna have to see you until you get back.'

* * *

The large street where Fantasia is held was eerily creepy at night. The shops and restaurants that were usually bright and busy were now dark and lonely. Litter crowed around trash cans and petals from nearby flower vases fell to the ground with a soft patter.

A cold wind swept through the once empty street. A shadow crept over the west side of the street and fluttered behind me. My head swiftly turned around only to have my nose collide with another persons chin. My hand shot up to punch whatever was behind me. I made contact with a soft cool cheek that I remembered all to well.

"Ow." the creeper said. "Geez is that any way to treat your pal." he rubbed his cheek.

"I swear to Mavis, Haru." I sucked in a breath. "Do that again, and I will end you." my knee's shook like a child when they first try to walk.

He looked at me with a confused face. "Did I scare you that bad."

My hand instinctively grabbed his forearm as he caught me when my knees buckled beneath me. "Shit." I whispered. He looked guilty. "This isn't because you scared me. This is something different."

He began to massage my calves in circular manner letting the blood circulate again. "What happened?"

That's what I'd like to know. "I don't know. I just saw a shadow and then you nearly gave me a heart attack." he nodded in response. He understood what I was saying but not what was going on.

We sat there quietly in blissful silence. Nothing disturbed us as he slowly got my legs to work again. 'It would be nice to be like this longer than necessary.' I thought to myself. The way his hands gently massaged my legs. He looked at peace. I leaned back on my hands as he switched to my other leg. The clouds from today's weather malfunction still hung dark in the sky. The little patches that showed the sky were dark, no stars were shining tonight.

"Well that's not something you see everyday." a familiar voice said. Fay stepped out of the fog.

Haru and I turned our heads to the voice. "Fay?" Haru asked.

"And company." she said happily as Juliet, Ren, and Ichigo step out from behind her. "We got worried when you two didn't show up."

"Ah. Sorry." I gave Haru a look telling him to shut up about the shadow from earlier.

Juliet snickered. "You guys make a cute couple by the way."

I felt my face turn red. "That's not what happened! I said, my arms flailing around trying to tell her that Haru and I were not a couple.

"Sure." Ichigo purred. He went over and helped me up. "What did your legs just stop working and Haru was just nearby so he helped you."

He looked at me with concerned eyes. "Yeah that's exactly what happened." I knew he didn't believe me. He knew me almost as well as Haru did.

"Well then lets get going!" Juliet said as she skipped her way to the train station.

* * *

The train ride was peaceful. Haru and the boys took the seats on the left side of the train. Fay and Juliet fell asleep together on the seat opposite of me. I looked out the window at the different landscapes.

When I looked over to check on the boys Ichigo and Ren had sprawled themselves out on the seats leaving no room for Haru. He looked at me with baby eyes and I nodded allowing him to come over to my side.

After awhile I fell asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a while I've been lazy lately and I've been working on a crossover between the next generations of Bleach and Fairy Tail. I was really confident in it then when I went to check on it two days later I didn't have any reviews D: but thats okay both stories will get better. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
